Scarface: Vengeance
by greatwhitenorth
Summary: My take on how Tony survives the Mansion and get's His revenge, Though My mansion Scene is slightly different Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

SCARFACE:_ Vengeance_

This is My interpretation of how Tony Montana could survive the assault on his mansion, to see anouther day, and bring down his wrath on Alejandro Sosa. In this story I rework Tony's last stand, to give more realism to His surviving. Since most criticism leveled at continuations of the Scarface story, is that no one could have survived what everyone makes Tony survive. So I reworked the ending, and sorry to all Scarface purists if I offend. Anyways... The story will take place at the point when Gina get's shot by the gunman, and tony throws him over the balcony at about the point when Nick the Pig ( or Hector the Toad I always get the two mixed up tells Tony to get out) So with out further ado, Here is Scarface:_ Vengeance_.

Disclaimer, I am in no way associated with Universal Studios, and do not own any part of the Scarface franchise, this is purely a work of My own fiction.


	2. Mansion Assault

Chapter 1 ( The Mansion Assault)

Tony stood on the balcony's rail, looking down on the corpse of the assailant who shot his sister, now filling the fountain with his red blood. 'Gina!' Tony thought slowly turning to look back into His office, He slowly lifted his left foot off the railing to get down when He heard, "Tony! Tony! They're everywhere! Get out of here Tony!" Tony's eyes glared down in the darkness trying to see who was warning Him. A shotgun blast roared throught the night air. Tony saw the little muzzle flash and fired the remaining shots from the Uzi He lifted from the bastard who killed His sister towards it.

Tony knew who warned him was dead, but the one who did it, was hurt, from the scream and moans He heard from below. Tony hopped off the rail back into the balcony, as He did, shot's rang out, chipping away at the balcony. Tony dropped to His stomach, to avoid the gunfire, realising that whoever that prick was who shot into His office must have gotten up some how. His eyes darted around the balcony, finally afixing to a grappeling hook. Tony crawled prone towards the rail. Bullets were hitting the balcony as Tony reached up and clasped the hook in his hand. A bullet hit the stone rail right next to his hand, Tony quickly pulled the rope into the balcony, then rolled lying down into His office.

Tony looked at His sister lying there. He ran to Her, sliding on His knees to reach Her. He embraced Her in His arms, sobbing softly. He heard gunfire from downstairs. With the tears streaming down His face He gnashed his teeth into a snarl and slowly rose, " You want a war motherfuckers? Ok, I'll give You a war!"

He stomped towards His gun cabinet. " Tony! Open the door open the fucking door!" It was Chi Chi just outside, pounding on the door. Tony looked at the bank of security monitors, seeing the last of his men fall, seeing Chi Chi turning to see Sosa's men slowly advancing up the stairs.

Tony sprinted to the door. Opening it, to let Chi Chi in, slaming it shut and locking it as bullets sprayed the outer face. " Tony oiyo I didn't think You would make it." " Don't worry Chi Chi, guard the door." Chi Chi nodded, and turned his attention to the door, being riddled with bullets, none had penetrated... Yet

Tony marched back over to His gun cabinet, reached inside and retrieved two magazines for the Uzi ChiChi was carrying and tossed them over to Him. " Thanks Tony I'm running low on bullets." Tony just grunted and nodded, concentrating on what He would need. Reaching back into the cabinet He retrieved three magazines and four grenades for His grenade launcher equipped M16 assault rifle. He locked one clip into it and loaded a grenade into the launcher.

Bullets were starting to put small cracks on the inside of the door. " Chi Chi, get back, over here and reload Your gun." Chi Chi nodded as He scrambled back behind Tony as Tony spaced his feet squared His shoulders and took aim on the door. The firing ceased. Tony looked over his shoulder at the bank of monitors, seeing that Sosa's men were amassed around His door. Tony sneered " Say hello to My little friend!" There was a loud explosion as splintered wood was thrown out onto the balcony where Sosa's men were.

Tony popped another grenade into the launcher, and started firing at Sosa's wounded. Chi Chi followed close behind on Tony's left. They emerged through the office door. Tony fired down the stairs on the right and over the balcony , Chi Chi fired down the left. They split up, Tony taking the right set of stairs down, and Chi Chi taking the left. As Tony neared the bottom, a serge of Sosa's men moved through the foyer.

Tony fired the grenade launcher into the group of enemies. Chi Chi ran around the fountain at the base of the balcony and caught up with Tony who was moving out through the foyer to the exterior of the mansion. Tony and Chi Chi fought the remainder of Sosa's men that were congregated in the front yard. They got to the garage and Tony got into His sports car as Chi Chi opened the large door to the drive way. Tony drove up to the door and Chi Chi hopped in, They sped out into the street, and away from the sirens approaching a block away.


	3. The Escape

Chapter 2 ( The Escape )

Tony and Chi Chi were speeding away from the mansion, " Tony You need to disappear for awhile while this cools off, I can take care of things here. But You need to leave." Tony thought it over for a moment and nodded " Ok, Yeah that sounds like a good idea. We'll go to the sea plane at the warehouse, I'll get on and I'll get the pilot to fly Me somewhere. Call up the pilot." Tony reached over and opened the glove box, " Phones in there."

Chi Chi picked it up and dialed in the number for Tony's drug runner pilot. " Hello, Mike? It's Chi Chi, get down to the warehouse, quick, Tony's place was assaulted by Sosa's men, everyones dead, Me 'n Tony only ones left, Tony needs to leave Miami for a while." Chi Chi sighed, waiting for a response. " Ok Yeah, I'll be there in ten, is that ok?" " Yeah, just get moving."

They approached the warehouse. Tony shut the engine off, and He and Chi Chi sat in the car waiting for the pilot. " Chi Chi, You take care of things, Tell Momma I'm ok, if She hears about what happened, tell Her I had to leave dor awhile. And tell Her..." He swallowed hard "Tell Her Gina had to go with Me." A tear came to his eye. A small, beat up sedan pulled up.

"Mr. Montana?" A burly man with a cowboy hat walked up to the side of the sports car. "Yeah, You the pilot?" Tony inquired raising an eyebrow. " Yes sir, I've flown 'bout a hundred flights for You Mr. Montana. Name's Mike." the man said in his soft but excited southern drall. Mike yawned and stroked the stuble on His chin.

Tony got out of the car and took the satellite phone from Chi Chi, who was making his way to the drivers door. " Take care Chi Chi." Tony said making His way toward the little hangar

that housed a concrete dock and the drug running single prop sea plane. " I will Tony, I'll call You in a few days." " Ok Chi Chi, I'll be waiting." Tony followed Mike into the hangar...

At the mansion squad cars surrounded the place, SWAT officers were moving all around the property, looking for any one who was alive and armed. The Skull winced as He clutched His shoulder and slowly got up. A swat officer turned and saw Him get up. The officer raised his MP5, The Skull emptied his second shotgun barrel into the officers head, Then staggered over to the high wall.

The other SWAT officers heard the shotgun blast and went to investigate. The Skull grabbed a small shrub like tree and climbed over the wall, Just as the SWAT officers rounded the mansion to the side He was on. The ones at the back gate were opening

fire just as The Skull flung himself over to the outside of the property and dissapeared into the night.

As Chi Chi pulled away in the sports car, and Tony and Mike took off in the plane Mike asked " Where do You want to go Mr. Montana?" " Bolivia." Tony said looking out the window disinterested.


	4. Moving on

Chapter 3 (Moving On)

Tony woke up as the plane was touching down on the crystal clear blue waters of a river in the heart of Bolivia. Tony disembarked with his phone, realising He was unarmed he grunted, "Damn." Tony muttered. " What's wrong Mr. Montana?" " I don't have a gun Mike" Tony replied in a soft almost playful tone. " Here Mr. Montana." Mike reached under the seat and drew a 9 millimetre from underneath, and painted it, handle out towards Tony. "Thanks Mike I appreciate this" He slid the magazine out, checked it and slid it back in.

"Here's two more," Mike passed them over, " I have to leave, You can call the plane at this number," He handed Tony a slip of paper " And I can be here in about twenty minutes, alright?" "Yeah Mike, No problem." "Ok." Mike pulled the passenger door shut and started to accelerate down the river, slowly rising out of the clean waters.

Tony walked down the dirt street of the small village He was in. After he got away from the river the street became paved with light gray bricks, smoothed with time. Tony saw a small clothier along the street, what He assumed was the main street, and entered. There was an elderly man behind the counter. " You knit these?" Tony inquired examining a light, white cotton short sleeve shirt similar to the style a safari hunter may wear. " Yes." The old man grinned " five... dollars... American." The old man strugled to speak in clear english. Tony took five of them off the rack, along with five matching pairs of tan cotton trousers, " Here is two hundred dollars" Tony said taking twenty ten dollar bills from a wad He had in His pocket. The old man gasped. "No big deal." Tony said, " Is there a place where I can change into these?" Tony asked. The old man pointed to a small wicker door in the back corner of the store. Tony got changed, put the money on the counter and left.

As Tony walked down the street an old truck rolled towards Him. "Sosa" an elderly woman said, scrambling to get off the street. Tony got to the side of the road and turned His back, the Truck rolled past. " What was that?" Tony asked the older woman. " That was one of Sosa's trucks, Him and His men run this town, even the police are afraid of Him." "Thanks,"

Tony replied," Do You know where they go in this town?" " To a store, The Trading Hut, They chased out the foreign owners, now the place sits empty, They do terrible things inside, They keep dark brown paper over the windows." " Thanks." Tony said.

Tony peered around the corner of the building from the alley way. He saw the back doors open and Sosa's thugs bringing a man with His hands bound and a canvas bag over His head into the store. After all the thugs went inside Tony crept over to the front door, and peered through a space in the paper. Tony drew His 9MM and reached for the door handle.

Tony heard footsteps coming towards the door. He took a deep breath threw the door open, and shot the man coming towards Him. The other four men, stopped kicking the bound man and went to draw guns, when Tony put bullets in all of them. One, a man wearing a boxy baseball cap, with a beard connected with sideburns to his hair with a bushy mustache, lay sobbing and moaning on the floor. " Not such a tough guy now, are You?" Tony asked mockingly and kicked him across the mouth.

Tony walked across the floor to the man the thugs were beating. " You ok?" Tony asked as He crouched to remove the hood. " Yeah, little sore though." Tony removed the hood, " Look out!" The Man yelped, Tony turned and put a bullet in the bearded mans forehead. "Every dog has his day." Tony said soberly. " Who are You?" Tony inquired suspiciously.

The Man said, " Sam, Sam O'Neil."


	5. The Ending

Chapter 5 (The Ending)

The next morning Tony arrived at Sam's place, in the truck They commandeered the previous afternoon. Sam came out with a large case, containing the equipment. " Get in." Tony said, Put the case in the back and got in.

They drove to a garage Tony was staying at, The owner Miguel, came down and greeted Sam. Tony said, " This is what We're going to do. Miguel will drive, You an' Me, Sam We sit in the back, Miguel gets us through the gate, Then We jump out and do what We need to do, You plant the explosives, I kill that sonovabitch Sosa, then We fly like pelicans."

It was dusk as they drove up the Jungle road, Tony in His black fatigues, Sam in His Green fatigues, and Miguel in his coat and cap, up front. Tony checked His weapons, loaded them and holstered the pistol. Sam checked His silenced MP5, and his Colt .45 and holstered the pistol, and layed the MP5 on the floor next to him. Tony started stcking sandbags He piled in the back, into a machine gun nest, and put an RPD light machine gun onto it's bipod, aimed at the back doors.

They approached the main gate, an armed guard came to the driver window, saw the driver and let Them in. Miguel stopped the truck half way up the drive way, and Tony and Sam jumped out. Tony and Sam split up. Sam headed towards Sosa's motor pool, and Tony headed towards Sosa's backyard.

Tony moved across the front grass and moved toward a wall, He encountered one of Sosa's goons He drew his silenced pistol and put a round in His throat. The man sunk to his knees and clutched His throat, Tony walked up to him, and slammed the butt of the pistol between the mans eyes. Tony, jumped and caught the top of the wall, and pulled Himself up.

The truck drove towards the motor pool. Sam watched it go, and followed along the grass. The truck stopped at the large double doors, A group of goons approached, Sam sprung from the shadows and shot them all with His MP5. He nodded at Miguel and entered the The underground garage that housed Sosa's fleet of vehicles through a small metal door, next to the large one.

Tony, walked through the court yard where He saw Omar get hung from the chopper, where He told Sosa to kill Him right there and stop playing games. Where He made His first big deal for Frank, and felt a chill. He looked around the vacant area, and saw Sosa's house, He approached silently, still unsure of how He would handle what was about ot come.

Sam after felling three of Sosa's henchmen, Sam rigged C4 up to the large fuel tank at the back of the underground lot. He moved toward a door that He figured lead to the inner compound. He opened the door, and slowly moved down the dim concrete coridoor. He heard footsteps come from around the corner up ahead.

Tony reached the back door, He slid it open and crept inside. Sosa walked into the room, "Tony, Wha-What are You doing here?" He said in utter disbelief "Well," Tony said raising His pistol towards Sosa "Me, I'm here to finish You." "Tony" Sosa dropped to His knees "Please Tony, don't do this, I'm begging You, I'll give You half the coke in My warehouses, just please let Me go" "Jou know Alex, I liked Jou, You were a nice guy, but You turned against Me, and sent Your thug bastards to My house to rub Me out, and if I just let You go, what's to stop You from doing that again? Nothing, So I'm sorry Alex, I can't" Tony, squeezed the trigger, putting one bullet between His eyes.

Sam, Got To the drug lab after downing 5 more henchmen, and executing the workers He set about planting more C4 on the equipment int the lab. He finished, and moved out the other door in the room, which brought him into a large empty store room, three more henchmen entered the room, and Sam prepared to fire, but the gun jammed. Sam sprung back through the door, and switched to using his Colt .45. Sam wheeled around back into the storeroom.

Tony stood over Sosa's corpse, Sosa's wife hearing the comotion came down the stairs to see Tony standing over her husbands corpse. "Oh, God, please don't hurt Me." Tony turned, and said "Don't worry, I won't, pack You're things, get Your child, We have to leave, This place will be coming down real soon." The woman nodded sobbing softly.

Sam, clutched his side, from the searing bullet wounds He endured from the small fire fight with the henchmen. Sam was standing in the armory, planting C4 on the ammunition caches. Sam limped out of the room, leaving a thin trail of blood behind him. He had six bricks left. He staggered down the hall into, a barracks, where Sosa's troops were fast asleep. Sam placed A block on a supporting beam, located in the center of the room. Then He slunk back out of the room.

Tony waited at the bottom of the stairs, for Sosa's wife to return, She brought bags and set them at the top of the stairs, then went back to get her infant son. Tony walked up the stairs retrieved the bags then headed toward the door to the compound, He paused at the door and waited, for Sosa's wife to reapear.

The door flung open and Sam staggered in, " Tony, I've been hit, and the place is rigged to blow." "Good, I got Sosa, His wife is coming with Us, and Her son, We're taking them with Us, they are innocent."Tony said soberly, illuminated in the dim room by the moonlight. "Alright" Sam said, touched that this Man He thought was a complete low life was trying to keep some woman He didn't know safe, " I'll rig the house." "Go, do it quick." Sam nodded and limped off.

Sosa's wife came down, and stood by Tony, " Jou ready to go?" She nodded, slightly afraid of the man standing in her living room. They moved down the coridor towards the motor pool. Tony handed Her a bag, and unslung the M16 to deal with what ever may come at them. They made it to the truck. Tony said " Get in the back, it's safe there." She got in and Tony followed, Sam came out, and got in the front with Miguel, and the Truck drove into the night, back to the town.

The group got to Sam's place and Sam got out, Tony got out of the back and said " Thanks Meng, You did Me a big favor" Tony extended His hand Sam shook His hand " No problem Montana." Sam said wincing. " Listen, Jou ever need help, You look Me up, I could use a new security man." Sam nodded " Will do, You better get going Montana, the streets aren't safe after dark." "Ok."

Tony rung up Mike on the sattelite phone, "Mike get the plane, We need to go, right now."

"Ok Montana." The truck rumbled down the jungle road back to the small village. As They approached the river, the plane touched down. Tony got out "Listen, You and Your son can come back to the states with Me, or You can stay here." He extended His hand, She took it and smiled, Tony turned toward the driver window " Miguel, get the bags." Miguel got out, and Mike helped Him load them in the plane. "Trucks Yours" Tony said and Miguel got in and drove off.

"Two new passengers Mr. Montana?" Mike inquired in His natural upbeat tone. "Yeah, let's go." Everyone got into the plane, and the group took off. Tony looked out the window, at the glowing remains of Sosa's compound.

The Plane touched down at the ware house in Miami. Tony called Chi Chi, "Tony, Your back, I'll get You imeadiatly" "Ok." as Tony hung up a figure emmerged from the shadows.

A gunshot rang out, and the Skull fell forward lying in the light from above the door of the hangar. Mike blew the smoke from the barrel of his .357 Magnum revolver, "Yee Haw" Tony turned around and smiled. Tony walked over and picked up the shotgun,"This was the one who killed Omar." He looked at the Skull's shoulder, " Must of been the one I shot, first".

Minutes passed and Chi Chi rolled up in a limo, "Tony, get in." And He opened the back door. "Room for two more?" Tony asked gesturing to Sosa's Wife and Her child. " 'course Tony." Tony put the bags in the trunk, Helped Sosa's Wife into the car, Looked up at the stars and got in. The limo drove off into the warm Miami night.

THE END.

If You liked this story, maybe You would like

Scarface: Before America

or

Postal:Mondays Bloody Mondays


End file.
